


Спор

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Tender Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, mention of rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Кальдмееру не везло с любовниками.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Спор

Олаф проснулся от того, что лежащий сзади Вальдес гладил его по ноге. Он улыбнулся и решил пробуждения своего пока не выдавать — Ротгер не уставал повторять, как любит его ноги. Олаф не понимал, что в них любить, но слова льстили, а касания были приятны, и он не спорил.

Пальцы задели колено, заставив напрячься, чтобы удержать ровное дыхание, медленно заскользили вверх по бедру. Олаф чуть сильнее зажмурился от удовольствия, совершенно не касавшегося плотского желания. Нежность для него была ценностью много большей. Бедро погладила уже ладонь, губы коснулись плеча, Олаф ощутил на них улыбку и сам улыбнулся снова.

Ладонь переместилась выше, и улыбка исчезла сама собой. Если...

Уже не если. Пальцы длинно сжали ягодицу, а у уха послышалось довольное мурлыканье. До такого у них прежде не доходило, и Олаф надеялся, что и не дойдет. Это не могло закончиться ничем хорошим.

Он попытался отодвинуться, но его довольно крепко удержали за бедро.

— М-м-м, Олле!..

— Хватит, — Олаф сбросил чужую руку и все же отодвинулся.

Ротгер завозился, не пытаясь, впрочем, перехватить его снова.

— Олле? — сонно позвал он спустя несколько секунд.

— Скажешь, что приставал ко мне во сне? — Олаф перевернулся на спину и повернул к Ротгеру лицо.

Выглядел он и правда только открывшим глаза, да и удивление, быстро сменившееся легким весельем...

— Не поверишь? Я помешал вам спать, господин Кальдмеер? — пальцы игриво погладили грудь и медленно заскользили ниже, к краю сползшего одеяла.

— Не надо.

В этот раз Олаф просто прижал к груди его ладонь.

Ротгер хмыкнул и ткнулся носом в висок:

— Чем я тебя так расстроил? Это твое "хватит"...

Он нежно прижался губами, и Олаф почувствовал легкую вину за свою грубость. Конечно. Конечно, Ротгер не стал бы делать что-то... столь неприятное — Кальдмеер порой замечал, что удовольствие любовника радует Вальдеса едва не больше собственного. Но отчего тогда...

— Олле? Спишь?

"Олле" тихо усмехнулся и открыл глаза. И правда едва не задремал.

— Нет, я, — он запнулся и погладил ладонь, — да, задумался.

— Если ты думал, как меня не обидеть, то зря, скажи хоть как-нибудь.

Ротгер прихватил губами мочку уха, так и продолжив что-то говорить, и Олаф снова не сдержал улыбки и потянул его в объятия, прежде чем ответить:

— Я раньше не замечал за тобой особого интереса к моему заду.

— Он не менее прекрасен, чем твои ноги, если ты сомневался. И я оч-чень в нем заинтересован... тебя это смущает?

Ротгер поднял голову и потянул было руку, чтобы убрать упавшие волосы, но Олаф его не выпустил — сам обстоятельно заправил кудри за ухо, вызвав тихий смех, и обнял покрепче.

— Уточни свой интерес. Я не против прикосновений, но...

— Ничего, что ты не захочешь! — Вальдес явно намеренно тряхнул головой, снова завесившись волосами.

Которые Олаф, конечно, снова убрал сам.

— И все же?

— Хм, как бы тебе объяснить... — Ротгер наклонил голову и коснулся поцелуем щеки. — Я бы хотел познать близость с вами во всех... ее... проявлениях... — поцелуи приходились все ниже и ниже и наконец достигли плеча, о которое, промурлыкав последние слова, Вальдес потерся носом.

"Поганец", — только и подумалось улыбнувшемуся Олафу. Несмотря на неприятный смысл, объяснялся Ротгер словно с краснеющей эрэа.

Ноги ненавязчиво попытались развести коленом, но Кальдмеер пресек эти попытки, слегка шлепнув по бедру.

— Умерьте пыл, господин вице-адмирал. Я не сказал вам "да".

— Вы не сказали "нет", — проурчал Ротгер в шею, потянул руку вниз...

— Вальдес. Хорошо, я говорю: "нет". И надеюсь, что второй раз этот разговор не начнется.

Олаф жестко держал его за запястье. Он, если честно, не был уверен, что сейчас может соизмерять силу, но очень старался.

— Адмирал цур зее находит унизительным быть снизу? — Ротгер поднял голову снова, и на этот раз от его ухмылки стало обидно.

— Адмирал цур зее считает, что никто не заслуживает боли только ради чужого удовольствия. И, надо сказать, он надеялся, что вы считаете так же. 

— Какой к кошкам боли? Я же не порку тебе предлагаю! — Ротгер вывернулся из объятий и теперь приподнялся над ним на локтях.

Олаф вздохнул и перешел на более привычный язык.

— Ты пробовал что-нибудь засунуть себе в жопу?

— Представь себе!

— И как ощущения? По-моему уж лучше порка.

— Интересные у вас вкусы, mi amado! А вы?

— Сам — нет. Вы, кстати, так и не ответили.

— Мне все понравилось, — Ротгер внезапно сбился с ритма их шутливой перепалки и задумался. — У тебя был один любовник? С которым ты...

— Конечно.

— И как же все было?

Олаф усмехнулся. Определенно, Ротгер не пробовал —- и тогда ему простительно.

— Он развернул меня лицом к стене, спустил штаны с меня, потом с себя, и трахнул, — Олаф попытался усмехнуться, но под внимательным взглядом Ротгера вышло дергано и криво. — Это не инструкция, если что. Я ему чуть яйца не расцарапал, но он успел заломить мне руки, а ты меня не удержишь. Не хочу оставить мир без маленьких Вальдесов в будущем.

— Каррьяра! Уж что-что, а насиловать я тебя точно не собираюсь! — Ротгер вновь вскинулся, высвобождаясь из объятий.

Олаф покачал головой.

— Я согласился сам. Не знаю, чем я думал и на что рассчитывал, пытаясь остановить его посреди... процесса.

— Надеюсь, кошки в Закате закончат твое дело! Потому что если кого-то надо силой удерживать, то это уж точно не по любви и согласию.

— Какая разница. Мне стоило думать раньше.

— Тебе стоило пристрелить его сразу после, вот что тебе стоило!

— Не горячись, — Ротгер закипал, и Олаф взлохматил ему волосы и прижал ближе, — рыцарь постельный...

— Но это не то, как должно быть! Ты мне веришь?

— Я видел достаточно, чтобы сказать "нет", но мне любопытно.

Ротгер посмотрел ему в лицо с яростным торжеством:

— Тогда хочешь, покажу? И, если тебе так проще, я буду снизу и сам...

— Нет. Я не собираюсь делать с тобой подобное. Или с кем угодно другим, — он поймал недовольный взгляд и поспешил добавить первое, что пришло в голову. — К тому же, я не знаю, как "должно быть", в отличие от тебя.

Ротгер смотрел все так же и недовольно молчал.

— Ну, что теперь не так? — Олаф вздохнул и сцепил руки за его спиной, пытаясь уронить Вальдеса на себя.

Вальдес уронился и боднул шею.

— Я не хочу, чтобы я ласкал тебя, а ты только и ждал, когда будет больно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя в полной уверенности, что тебе больно и ты терпишь только потому, что не хочешь отступить в споре? — Ротгер издал несогласный звук, но на стороне Олафа был опыт. — И не спорь. Не я, между прочим, простыл потому, что "зачем мне шарф, еще не холодно", упрямец, — Ротгер засопел, и Олаф улыбнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.

Вальдес сдался.

— Ладно, ты победил! Но если тебе будет больно, скажи сразу. Я найду, как порадовать себя без необходимости держать тебя силой.

— Конечно. Не рассчитывай, что так легко выиграешь.

— Значит, мы спорим?

— Конечно.

— А вы азартный человек, господин Кальдмеер, рискуете проиграть мне свой восхитительный зад...

— Ты уже определил мою ставку? — Олаф поднял бровь.

— Ну, он так или иначе участвует в споре, а если тебе понравится, то отчего бы не повторить?

— Хорошо. А если ты проиграешь?

— Я тебе отсосу.

— Ты мне и так отсосешь, ненасытный южанин.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, это нечестно!

— Ладно, ладно, — Олаф усмехнулся, — с меня жопа, с тебя рот. Это справедливо. Но...

— Мм?

— Давай завтра? Слишком тянет спать.

— Конечно, завтра! Сегодня у меня все равно нет с собой масла.

Олаф непонимающе хмыкнул, но решил пока не уточнять и только удобнее обнял Ротгера.

И в этот раз ему все-таки удалось заснуть до утра. 

Следующим вечером Ротгер исчез, а к ночи ворвался к нему — как всегда, с вином. На этот раз он принес белое, очевидно, что в угоду "северному" вкусу Олафа. Кальдмеер оценил реверанс, но вино оценить не сумел и свои полбутылки, а то и больше, выпил, не чувствуя вкуса. И, хотя и старался расслабиться и не думать о грядущей ночи, видимо, ответил где-то невпопад, потому что Ротгер вскоре потянул его из кресла и крепко обнял.

— Может, не стоит? — он впутался пальцами в волосы и уложил его себе на плечо.

— Вы идете на попятный? — парировал Олаф с тихим смешком и мягко коснулся шеи губами. — Кому мне довериться, если не вам?

Ротгер игриво сверкнул глазами

— Мы снова на вы?

— Вы против?

— О нет, это добавляет пикантности, — он прикусил кончик уха, и Олаф расслабленно закрыл глаза.

Даже если после будет больно... что ж, эти мгновения стоили всего.

Но "после" все не приближалось. Ротгер укачивал его в объятиях и гладил спину, понемногу вытаскивая из штанов длинную рубашку и пробираясь под нее сперва пальцами, а после и ладонями. Олаф повел плечами и закрыл глаза, доверяясь сперва в такой малости.

Руки привычно легли на чужие плечи, впутались в кудри, вызвав у Ротгера довольный смешок. Рубашку ему задрали уже как следует, и Олаф сам поспешил ее снять — было немного жарко и не хотелось лишний раз медлить.

— Уже совсем не Ледяной? — весело хмыкнул Ротгер ему на ухо, крепко прижав за пояс.

Он мягко прикусил мочку уха и опустился поцелуями ниже по шее, заставив отклониться назад в кольце надежных рук.

— С вами... — Олаф запрокинул голову и слегка потянул за волосы, когда Ротгер опустился губами уже на плечи.

Поцелуи стали крепче и дольше, и Олаф негромко застонал вместо продолжения фразы, в ответ задирая на Ротгере рубашку, и заставил выпутаться из нее.

Да, он определенно все еще был сильнее — или хотя бы равен по силе. Поэтому нет ничего страшного и странного в их обоюдном возбуждении — если что, они остановятся, а потом Ротгер, как проигравшая сторона...

Он с довольной ухмылкой отвел волосы от лица Вальдеса, собирая в ладонях хвост — и ловя такой же жарко-хитрый взгляд. Ну-ну, смейтесь-смейтесь, вице-адмирал.

Но Ротгер в который раз оказался коварнее: за приятными мыслями и поцелуями Олаф не заметил, как они оказались у постели, и, зазевавшись, легко дал себя на нее уронить.

— Попались, господин Кальдмеер, — с жарким торжеством прошептал Ротгер ему в губы, так и не выпустив из объятий.

Олаф облизнулся и грубо притянул его в долгий поцелуй; желание стало осязаемым, что свое, что чужое. "Попадаться" Ротгеру в такой плен он не отказался бы хоть каждый вечер.

Ладони, царапая мозолями, опустились к бедрам, и Олаф отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. Колено, как прежней ночью, мягко вклинилось, разводя ноги, и в этот раз он с негромким вздохом покорился. К неожиданно усилившемуся желанию добавилась тревога, когда Ротгер уверенно устроился между ног.

— Согни колени, — мягко прозвучало на ухо.

Да, так и правда стало удобнее, но теперь он сам себе казался много более беззащитным и открытым. Если бы на них не было штанов, то...

Олаф покрепче обнял Вальдеса за плечи, зарываясь одной рукой в волосы. Во-первых, они в штанах, во-вторых, Ротгер еще ни разу не нарушал данного слова.

Видимо, его тревога проявилась достаточно заметно, потому что Ротгер снова прошептал, теперь уже куда-то в шею:

— Чшш, Олле, "валить и трахать" — это не наш случай. Я же обещал показать, как надо, так что... Кошки! — Вальдес убрал руку, а после отчего-то неловко рассмеялся. — Погоди, сейчас...

Он скатился с кровати и спешно принес со стола золотистый флакон.

Олаф приподнялся на локтях, тревожно за ним наблюдая. Ротгер бросил флакон на постель и снова устроился между ног, в этот раз, правда, прижавшись к бедру щекой.

Ладонь с силой погладила через натянутую ткань штанов, и Олаф не удержал резкого выдоха, а после пальцы принялись за застежки.

— Позволишь? — уточнил зачем-то Ротгер, и Олаф даже усмехнулся.

— Спрашиваешь. Когда я не позволял?

Ротгер со странным смешком мотнул головой и продолжил расстегивать штаны с издевательской неторопливостью.

— Вальдес, — с жаркой угрозой уронил Олаф и снова потянул за волосы, наклоняя ниже.

Вальдес рассмеялся, покорно склоняясь, шумно выдохнул, опаляя дыханием, и снова огладил ладонью.

— Терпение, господин Кальдмеер. В таких делах спешка только вредит...

Когда Олаф уже думал, что убьет к кошкам разошедшегося поганца, Ротгер наконец прекратил издеваться и спустил с него сразу штаны и белье.

— Вас так приятно изводить, Олле, вы не представляете! — сообщил он, очевидно, члену Олафа, который тут же протяжно облизал.

Олаф тяжело застонал и мягче сжал волосы.

— Не дразни. Зачем ты там тащил?..

Ротгер тонко подул на влажную, разгоряченную кожу, вызвав короткую дрожь, и подцепил пальцами флакон, подтягивая его ближе.

— Сейчас уви... почувствуешь. Но, — он поднял голову, ненадолго поймал взгляд и коснулся поцелуем колена, — если тебе будет плохо, больно, просто неприятно — сразу говори. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — нетерпеливо выдохнул Олаф, коротко поглаживая по голове. — Давай уже.

Вальдес усмехнулся, выпрямился совсем и очень внимательно и осторожно откупорил флакончик. Олаф понял, что ошибся: он не был желтого стекла, в нем всего-то было масло, которое Ротгер успел упомянуть вчера. Он приподнялся на локтях, с интересом наблюдая.

Ротгер измазал в масле пальцы и попытался закупорить его обратно, но пробка то и дело выскользала из рук.

— Дай помогу, — не выдержал, наконец, веселящийся Олаф, заткнул ставший скользким от стараний Вальдеса флакон и уложил его к подушке.

— Спасибо, — Ротгер лег подбородком на его колено и улыбнулся.

А после, не отводя взгляда, коснулся скользкими, горячими пальцами между ягодиц. Погладил, надавил на вход, повел выше, приласкал под мошонкой...

— Ты что творишь? — Олаф тяжело сглотнул и почувствовал, что к щекам прилила кровь.

Улыбка Ротгера стала шире:

— Нравится? Вижу, нравится! И это я только начал...

Он снова оказался между ног, масляные скользкие пальцы развели ягодицы, средний едва-едва проник внутрь, выскользнул, толкнулся вновь...

Олаф шумно выдохнул, потрясенно глядя в довольные глаза этого бесстыдника.

— Только начал, — напомнил Ротгер и длинно облизал, а после обхватил губами головку.

Олаф зажмурился и со стоном упал на подушку. Руки привычно отвели и перехватили кудрявые волосы, чтобы они ни одному из них не мешали. Ротгер что-то благодарно промычал, и Олаф застонал еще громче — тем более что палец уже был в нем совсем глубоко и ощущалось это острее и, как ни странно, приятнее.

Вскоре Ротгер приставил ко входу уже два пальца, и Олаф понял, что он его понемногу... Растягивает? Расширяет? Так или иначе, подготавливает к большему.

Да, это может сработать.

Тем более что Ротгер теперь сосал его член, принимая с каждым разом все глубже, и легкая боль только усиливала прекрасные ощущения от его бесстыдного, горячего, умелого рта.

Пожалуй, если бы не было немного больно, Олаф бы уже кончил.

Прежде чем добавить к двум пальцам третий, Ротгер требовательно промычал и весело сверкнул глазами, поймав взгляд. Олаф облизнул пересохшие губы и погладил по макушке, глядя с жарким изумлением. Что же еще он задумал теперь?

О, это была тяжелая артиллерия.

Три пальца двигались внутри туго до боли, но Олаф молчал об этом — потому что вряд ли смог бы связно говорить. Ротгер взял его в рот — или уже в горло? — до конца, и, пожалуй, теперь Олаф понимал, что он имел в виду под "как должно быть".

Непонятно было только как он собирается изогнуться, когда будет его трахать.

От этих мыслей опасно сильное возбуждение спало, и Ротгер как раз убрал пальцы и отстранился.

— Готов? — довольно уточнил он, расстегивая и снимая теперь уже собственные штаны.

Олафу почему-то стало неприятно от мысли, что он не снимет их до конца, но нет — Вальдес разделся полностью и, встав на колени между его ног, огладил и сжал в ладони свой член.

Не сказать, что огромный, но внушительный. Особенно по сравнению с какими-то там пальцами.

"Раньше надо было отказываться", — чужим голосом подумал Кальдмеер и усмехнулся:

— Главное, ты готов, я вижу.

— О да, — Ротгер, кажется, ничего не стеснялся. Он навалился сверху, цапнул флакон и поцеловал Олафа, скрывая все действия рук. — Просто я очень... Очень... Хочу тебя.

Поцелуй был влажным и долгим. Кальдмеера никогда не смущало, что там он до этого ртом делал, а сейчас и вовсе о том не думалось.

Думалось о том, что поцелуи — отличный способ отвлечь от боли, и, верно, поэтому Ротгер и не дал ему перевернуться, хоть так и было бы удобнее. И о том, что из такого положения вырваться будет сложнее, особенно когда Ротгер прижался грудью к груди, снова уронив флакон у подушки. И поцелуй все же закончился.

— Сразу говори, если... — жарко шепнул он на ухо.

— Помню, — раздраженно отозвался Олаф и закрыл глаза.

Ну скажет он, и что?

Рогер весело фыркнул, очевидно, сочтя это нетерпением, и прижался ко входу уже членом — тоже горячим и скользким.

Олаф прерывисто вздохнул и крепче обнял его за плечи.

Наконец Вальдес медленно вошел. Олаф закусил губу и шумно выдохнул: было больно. Терпимо, но больно. От его выдоха Ротгер потревоженно замер, обнял под спину и прижался щекой к плечу.

— Потерпи немного, хорошо? Не зажимайся так.

Он говорил хрипло, все крепче сжимая в объятиях, и Олаф кивнул.

Конечно, он потерпит.

Как он и думал, ничего приятного его не ждет.

Но шли секунды, а Ротгер не двигался, только сопел в шею и изредка целовал.

— На этом все? — неловко пошутил Кальдмеер и потрепал по плечам.

— Тш. Я же чувствую, что тебе еще больно, зачем спешить? — объятия ослабли, и Ротгер заглянул ему в лицо.

Олаф усмехнулся с легким сомнением и еще немного развел колени. Кажется, он и правда начинал привыкать к ощущению члена в заднице. Может, это может быть терпимо.

Ротгер, верно, тоже это ощутивший, двинулся внутри, и Олаф опять зажмурился от знакомой вспышки боли.

Руки выскользнули из-под спины, легли на колени, мягко погладили бедра.

— Люблю твои ноги, — с ноткой привычной веселости шепнул Вальдес и потерся носом под ухом.

Олаф усмехнулся в ответ и слегка разлохматил его волосы. Почему-то стало намного легче. 

— Ты не лебедь, ты журавль, ты знаешь это? — Ротгер медленно и плавно двинулся еще глубже, но от этого почти не стало больно. — Красивый, гордый и длинный весь... И везде, — игриво закончил он, извернувшись и опустив ладонь на несколько обмякший член.

Олаф охнул от неожиданно острого удовольствия и странного ощущения — Ротгер определенно двигался, и не сказать, что совсем нежничал или медлил, но больно не было. Он вдохнул глубоко и притянул его к себе, коротко, но крепко целуя. Он бы не сказал, что ему было "хорошо", но больно точно не было.

И это отсутствие боли дарило ощущение удивительной, непривычной между ними нежности — все то, что Ротгер сделал для него, вся забота и неторопливость, которые так непривычно было получать... Олаф улыбнулся, заглянул в глаза и снова уложил кудрявую голову себе на плечо, скорее ощутив, чем услышав тихий смешок.

— Я только начал!

— Как начал, так и кончишь, — проворчал Олаф в ответ, за что получил протяжную ласку ладонью и ощутимо глубокий толчок внутри.

Показалось, что член Ротгера едва-едва задел какое-то очень чувствительное место, как бывает, когда пальцы гладят самый верх бедер, но сказать это Олаф не смог и только удивленно промычал.

А Ротгер, словно этого и ждал, застонал облегченно и довольно и двинулся резче, второй рукой придержав его за бедро. В этот раз попадание было сильнее, и Олаф звучно выдохнул.

— Нр-равится?

Теперь Ротгер двигался быстрее, не сдерживал стонов и едва не мурлыкал под ухом от каждого ответного проявления удовольствия. Олафу хотелось закинуть на него ногу, но он сомневался, как они оба переживут такие кульбиты и будет ли им все еще хорошо, поэтому просто заерзал, стараясь двинуться навстречу.

— Ты выиграл, — довольно выдохнул он вместо запоздалого ответа и громко застонал, когда Ротгер с торжествующим смехом снова сжал в ладони его член.

Теперь не было нужды медлить, и Олаф наслаждался ставшими привычно жаркими ласками Ротгера, в ответ из-за своего положения способный, увы, только стонать. Разве что слегка тянул за волосы — зная, как остро Вальдес это чувствует, — и тем же способом отстранял от шеи, когда поцелуи становились слишком уж долгими и страстными.

После очередной такой остановки Ротгер выпрямился, оглядел его внимательно, и вошел очень глубоко с громким, протяжным стоном.

— Хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, — он шало усмехнулся, и Олаф сжал в пальцах простынь, — когда я внутри. Как тебе хорошо.

— Беш… Бесстыдник, — Олаф дернул головой и закрыл глаза, когда все еще слегка маслянистая ладонь огладила головку.

Ротгер выдохнул резко и сжал между пальцев другой руки сосок.

— Олле. Посмотри на меня? Мне так будет очень... — он резко двинул рукой, и Олаф открыл глаза.

Угольный взгляд, пламенная ласка и жаркое ощущение члена внутри, ставшего как будто еще больше, сводили с ума до стонов.

Он все же зажмурился, когда кончал, и Ротгер, словно только и ждал этого, навалился снова, резко задвигался внутри и то ли не потрудился, то ли — скорее — не смог даже выйти; и кончил, снова насадив его поглубже.

— М-м-м, Олле!.. — он погладил ладонями бедра, а после подхватил под ягодицы, сминая и прижимая еще ближе с утомленным, довольным стоном. — Твоя задница воистину великолепна.

Бесстыдные пальцы даже обвели по краю вход. Олаф слегка качнул головой, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Mi almirante, — проурчал Вальдес куда-то в шею в ответ на эту пантомиму. — И корма твоя теперь моя.

— Конечно, — утомленно отозвался Олаф, глупо улыбаясь.

Тело успело расслабиться, но сердце еще колотилось, и это состояние он безумно любил.

— Ладно, — вздохнул вдруг Ротгер и все-таки вышел с немного обиженным лицом, — надо бы... платок, ну ты понимаешь.

— Мгм, — лениво отозвался Олаф, бессовестно обтерся одеялом и снова прижал Ротгера к себе. — Не надо. Может, мне снился хороший сон, и после я его еще улучшил... Вручную.

— Я тебя люблю, — довольно сообщил Вальдес.

Олаф смущенно хмыкнул и все-таки закинул на него ногу.


End file.
